1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display shelf and a display shelf system suitable for displaying an article, and more particularly, related to a display shelf and a display shelf system for projecting a projector image luminous flux of information about an article to be displayed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display shelf is used widely in a retail shop, such as a supermarket, a convenience store, and a department store. In such the retail shops, an article is displayed on the display shelf, and an inventory tag corresponding to the article is set to the display shelf. The purpose of the inventory tag is to give information about a price of the article and so on to customers.
In recent years, an electric inventory tag has been developed as the inventory tag (see Japanese Laid-Open which comprises (a) a placing table for placing an article, (b) a screen positioned at a front area of the placing table, and for transmitting and projecting a projector image luminous flux projected from a back side of the screen to a back surface of the screen, and (c) an inner circumference which defines a space including an image projecting space which leads the projector image luminous flux projected from the back side of the screen to the back surface of the screen without obstruction, (2) a projector which projects the projector image luminous flux on the screen, and (3) a computer which transmit an image data to the projector.